


Сплошные разговоры

by Duches



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: На барраярскую космическую станцию прибывает лицензированный секс-терапевт с Колонии Бета.





	

— Уточните, пожалуйста, цель пребывания на базе 1503.  
— Я — официально лицензированный сексуальный терапевт.  
— Простите?  
— Капитан, что у вас со слухом? Повторяю, я официально лицензированный сексуальный терапевт.  
— М-да… Простите, сначала я решил, что мне послышалось.  
— Нет.  
— Так. Ладно. Чем вы собираетесь заниматься на базе?  
— Своими непосредственными обязанностями.  
— Которые включают в себя?..  
— Оказание услуг обитателям базы с целью получения ими сексуальной разрядки.  
— Что-то многовато секса для одного разговора.  
— Капитан, вы сомневаетесь в моей квалификации? Я могу предоставить рекомендации.  
— Рекомендации, говорите?!  
— Да!  
— И кто же вам их выдал?  
— Те люди, которые были довольны моими услугами.  
— Кхм. Простите, а вы в курсе, что на базе женщин меньше одного процента. Остальные, собственно, мужчины.  
— Я употребил слово «люди» для обозначения людей любого пола.  
— Понятно. И что же, вы спокойно вступаете с ними в интимные контакты?  
— Вы гомофоб, капитан?  
— А? Что? Нет-нет. Знаете, в юности у меня был роман с одной бетанкой или…  
— Капитан, давайте без воспоминаний. Подпишите мне разрешение на право работы на базе, и я больше не буду вам надоедать. Если только вы не надумаете воспользоваться моими услугами.  
— Я?! Нет. Думаю, что нет. Я же все-таки заместитель начальника 1503 и не могу…  
— …ронять свой авторитет в глазах подчиненных? Ой, бросьте, капитан. Своевременная сексуальная разрядка ведет к гармонизации личных и служебных отношений, улучшает гормональный фон и позволяет не отвлекаться на пустяки.  
— Ну, если вы так говорите.  
— Я не просто говорю, я приглашаю вас… хм… в гости.  
— О, боже.  
— Увы, не он. Но я делаю просто божественный минет. По крайней мере, никто не жаловался.  
— Кхм…  
— Если вы придете ко мне сегодня, то сначала я приготовлю вам ванну, сделаю массаж и, естественно, минет. Вы расслабитесь, отдохнете, потом вы меня трахнете…  
— Ооооо…  
— Хотя… Нет, капитан, потом я трахну вас. И трахну так, что у вас сперма из ушей потечет.  
— Ааааааа…  
— Нет, все благодарности потом. Поставьте подпись, вот здесь, здесь и здесь. Отлично. Я вас жду в 20-00 по общегалактическому времени. Прогулочная палуба, сектор F, дом с сиреневыми ставнями.  
— Дом?  
— Голограмма. До вечера, капитан.

***

— Проходите, капитан. вы на удивление пунктуальны.  
— Кхм… да… кхм.  
— Ну-ну, не переживайте, я не собираюсь набрасываться на вас с порога.  
— А…  
— Хотите вина?  
— А я…  
— Да, я помню, вы встречались с бетанкой.  
— Нет…  
— Не встречались?  
— О, господи… ну дайте уже спросить…  
— Я вас внимательно слушаю вот уже три минуты…  
— А я вот тут подумал, что если вы гермафродит, то со всех своих клиентов вы должны будете брать расписку, что они не против вашего пола и осознают весь риск для своего здоровья и рассудка. Тут все-таки сплошной барраярский тестостерон.  
— Ого, капитан. Долго учили речь?  
— Нет, но…  
— Уже хорошо. Вынужден вас огорчить. Я всего лишь бетанский мальчик. Так что никакого двойного комплекта.  
— Разве…  
— Увы, капитан. Вы разочарованы?  
— Ни в коем разе… Но как же вот это?  
— Волосы? Если бы вас не стригли последние пятнадцать лет, я думаю у вас были бы не хуже.  
— Кхм…  
— Конечно, я вам льщу, но вы же мой первый клиент…  
— Ч-ч-что?  
— На станции, капитан, на этой станции. Уверяю вас, что имею достаточно опыта.  
— Но телосложение…  
— Ну, не всем же быть громилами. Вот вам, например, идет. А я со своей узкой грудной клеткой и накачанными бицепсами выглядел бы смешно.  
— Наверное… А здесь не больно?  
— Где? Здесь? Капитан, это же пирсинг. Все уже давно зажило. Сейчас он лишь добавляет острых ощущений. И нет… дергать за него не надо. Если вы не увлекаетесь БДСМ.  
— Что…  
— Вы не знаете, что такое БДСМ? Капитан, у вас была крайне скучная личная жизнь. Я вам потом покажу… Думаю, что вам понравится.  
— Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ БДСМ!!!  
— Прекрасно, но вовсе незачем так орать. У меня отличный слух. Значит, нам будет чем развлечь себя долгими зимними вечерами. Кажется, так говорят у вас на Барраяре?  
— Я родился на космической станции…  
— Тогда… долгими станционными вечерами.  
— …но жил на Барраяре.  
— Понятно. Но, собственно, что мы стоим. Присаживайтесь… Может, все-таки вина? или чего-нибудь покрепче?  
— Хм… Покрепче, пожалуйста…  
— Не хрипите, капитан. Вот ваш бокал.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я тут хорошо подумал. И решил, что ванна в этой ситуации будет лишней.  
— А…  
— Не расстраивайтесь, у нас еще будет время.  
— Но…  
— Хотите знать, что будет вместо? Сюрприз!  
— Я не люблю сюрпризы.  
— Что так?  
— Сюрпризы — они ведь разные бывают.  
— Капитан, да вы просто кладезь народной мудрости. Кстати, а как вас зовут?  
— А вам зачем?  
— Ну, не буду же я звать вас капитан в постели. В этом, конечно, есть некоторая пикантность, но все хорошо в меру. И потом «капитан, еще. сильнее» или «капитан, подмахивайте лучше» как-то не звучит… Боже, что с вами?  
— Кхе-кхе-кхе…  
— Вы как-то побурели. С вами все в порядке?  
— Кхе-кхе-кхе… Простите, поперхнулся.  
— Да? Ну, бывает. Постучать по спине?  
— Да, пожалуйста. Оу-оу-оу, полегче. Хм, у вас тяжелая рука.  
— У меня еще и мускулы есть. Даже в самых неожиданных местах.  
— Почему меня не оставляет убеждение, что вы хвастаетесь?  
— Наверное, потому, что именно это я и делаю, капитан.  
— Отличный виски, кстати. Земной?  
— Обижаете, капитан. Джексонианский. Так как, говорите, вас зовут?  
— Я еще не говорил.  
— Знаете, капитан, обычно в спальне снимается гриф «совершенно секретно».  
— Да что вы говорите?  
— Истинную правду.  
— Знаете, я тут почитал кое-что в Сети, пока ожидал нашего… нашей встречи.  
— И что же вы там такого вычитали?  
— Скорее высчитал. Процент офицеров, попавших в «медовую ловушку».  
— Не может быть!  
— Вы слишком театрально взмахиваете руками!  
— Как учили! Ну, хорошо, если вы так недоверчивы, хотите, я первым назову вам свое имя?  
— Не хочу. Должна же быть в женщине, тьфу… в… лицензированном сексуальном терапевте хоть какая-то загадка.  
— Я мужчина! А вы намекаете на то, что в остальные загадки уже разгадали? Ну, знаете… Меня так еще никто не оскорблял.  
— Неужели я умудрился стать первым хоть в чем-то?  
— Капитан, а вот это было грубо.  
— Простите.  
— Весьма грубо.  
— Я могу чем-то загладить свою вину?  
— Возможно. Но не сегодня.  
— Вы меня положительно расстроили.  
— Тогда почему у вас такое довольное лицо, капитан?!

***

— Добрый вечер!  
— Для кого как, капитан, для кого как!  
— Что же в нем недоброго?  
— Быть может, ваше появление?  
— Теперь грубите вы!  
— Ладно заходите. Нет, не в гостиную. Наверх. Да, сюда и направо.  
— Что, даже виски не предложите?  
— Обойдетесь!  
— И без ванны?  
— Воду отключили!  
— А массаж?  
— В жопу!  
— В вашу? С удовольствием!  
— Прекрасный образчик солдафонского юмора! Ха-ха… и еще раз ха.  
— Рад, что вам понравилось! Обращайтесь!  
— Заткнитесь уже.  
— …  
— …  
— …  
— Мпф… Какого черта? Что вы делаете?  
— …  
— Что-вы-делаете?  
— Уф… Знаете, капитан, либо я даю объяснения, либо делаю минет. Что выбираете?  
— Второе…  
— Хороший мальчик…  
— А-а-а…  
— …  
— А-а-а-а-а-а. Нет, не так… Да… черт… черт… черт…  
— Знаете, капитан, а ваш словесный запас не отличается разнообразием.  
— Поче… Почему… вы остановились?  
— Захотел.  
— А-а-а…  
— У меня на вас большие планы, капитан. Глупо ограничиваться минетом. Раздевайтесь.  
— …  
— Слушайте, я только отвернулся, а вы уже готовы… во всех смыслах этого слова. И раздеты, и по стойке смирно…  
— Знаете, я что-то сомневаюсь в вашей квалификации. Я тут уже с минуту стою голый, как на приеме у врача, а вы ничего не делаете.  
— И что я должен, по-вашему, делать?  
— За это время армейский хирург уже проверил бы мою простату.  
— Какое счастье, что я не имею никакого отношения к армии. Хотя насчет простаты, мысль интересная. Аккуратнее…  
— Ой…  
— Как-то вы совсем немужественно ойкаете, капитан.  
— Нападение было слишком неожиданным.  
— Я всего лишь уронил вас на кровать.  
— Знаете, какое-то чувство неловкости присутствует и у меня, и у маленького Яни.  
— Вы называете ваш член Яни? Это мило! А полное имя?  
— Мое?  
— А чье же? Как зовут малыша, я уже знаю.  
— Иоаннис. Можно Яннис.  
— Ого…  
— Греческая диаспора.  
— Что ж… Пора Яни воспрять духом. Да, малыш?  
— Вы разговариваете с моим членом?  
— С вами же бесполезно… Помолчите… Если сможете…  
— Оооооо… О-ох…  
— Мммммм  
— …  
— …  
— …  
— М-м-мож… можно ремарку?  
— Слушайте, если вы до сих пор можете говорить, значит, я плохо стараюсь… Мне удвоить усилия?  
— Ох, ради бога…  
— Давайте вашу ремарку…  
— Ну, во-первых, Яни не такой уж и малыш…  
— Согласен, сейчас он уже скорее тинейджер. Сейчас мы доведем его до выпуска из школы и займемся вами двоими всерьез.  
— А до этого… божежтымой?  
— Легкая разминка. И кстати, милый, ты можешь звать меня Джесси.  
— Вы сейчас мне? или Яни?  
— Сами решайте…

***

— Я старый солдат…  
— …и не знаешь слов любви. Яннис, давай вот без этого самоуничижительного стеба. Тебе тридцать один.  
— На этой станции год за два. А с тобой вообще за три.  
— Я, знаешь ли, и обидеться могу!  
— Не-не-не… Короче, вот…  
— Что это?  
— Открой.  
— Оттуда не выскочит какая-нибудь зеленая гадость?  
— Нет!  
— Точно? А то ваши греческие шутки…  
— Это не шутка!  
— Уверен? Я долго отмывался от предыдущей.  
— Зато было весело, и нечего глаза закатывать. Открывай уже, придурок!  
— Да, мой адмирал! Так-с…  
— И что скажешь?  
— …  
— Джесси?  
— …  
— Джесси?  
— Ты полный псих!  
— Это да?  
— Конечно, это да, ты… старый ебучий вояка.  
— Не такой уж и старый! Только…  
— Что «только»?  
— Моя мама ждет нас на смотрины.  
— Так все! Я отказываю тебе. До свиданья! Вали!  
— Джесси!  
— Что Джесси?! Твоя греческая семейка живьем меня закопает за то, что совратил их мальчика.  
— Они тебя полюбят!  
— После моей смерти — несомненно!  
— Все будет хорошо!  
— Как всегда, врешь!  
— Не будь таким пессимистом!

***

— …И ты выбила ему назначение в свой штат?  
— Как я могла этого не сделать? Надо же поддержать соотечественника.  
— Корделия! Это первая зарегистрированная гей-пара Барраярской Империи. Я даже не буду уточнять, кого из них ты считаешь соотечественником.  
— Хм… Довольно интересная дилемма.


End file.
